


Unbelievable

by HeisTank



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien loses it, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Kwami Swap, kwami swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeisTank/pseuds/HeisTank
Summary: Adrien likes being Mister Bug and he loves Ladynoire. He does not like how the people of Paris talk of his love.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, another self-indulgent piece because I really like when Marinette or Adrien just wail on someone who insults their partner. This is a kwami swap au I don't know how to tag so yea also be forewarned lots of cursing.

Adrien loved being Mister Bug the freedom that came with his alter ego was one of the greatest things to happen to him. It did come with its downsides however, with his already busy schedule penciling in time to fight a crazed butterfly terrorist took some creative finagling. Even with that, he wouldn’t trade it for the world though he couldn’t imagine a life without Tikki, and Life without his love Ladynoire was a life not worth living.

So, when he came in that morning to hear the words “. . . honestly he needs to drop that alley cat.” He almost mckfucking lost it. The utter fucking gal of a person to talk about Ladynoire that way he wouldn’t have it.

He had just stepped into the classroom to hear those dreaded words. He saw Lila at the back of the class with a few people around her. Alya was at her desk with Marinette, typing away on the Bugblog, Marinette had hidden her head against her desk. Nino was jamming out with his headphones oblivious to everything around him.

He looked back up to Lila and his classmates.

“Who said that?”

“Said what?” Lila responded a smirk ghosting her lips.

“Who said Mister Bug needs to drop Ladynoire, I just want to talk,” Adrien responded holding his composure together.

Lila sauntered her way down the steps “Well if you want to know so bad, I was talking about how Mister Bug and I would be the perfect team, and that he should kick Ladynoire to the curb.”

Adrien’s face went bright red with anger “I’m sorry I must have miss heard you, what was that?”

“He needs to drop the dead weight.”

With that the damn broke Adrien would not stand for such things said about his partner.

“Fucking excuse you?. . You say some dumb shit like that again and I swear. . . “

“What’s it to you Agreste why do you care about his shitty sidekick?” Lila sneered flipping her hair at him.

“I swear you call her worthless or a ‘sidekick’ again the entire city of Paris is. . . going to. . . feel. . . my. . . WRATH,” Adrien shouted.

The outburst gathered the attention of his friends as Marinette lifted her head from her desk her eyes red-rimmed and something akin to realization across her face. Nino took off his headphones his mouth hanging open in shock as Alya recorded the event.

“You owe her your life you stupid bitch and you have the audacity to say such things about her the utter fucking gal of such a statement,” Adrien continued his temper flaring.

“She’s not a sidekick and she’s not disposable, her and Mister Bug are ‘PARTNERS’ and the sooner worthless cretins like yourself get that the sooner we can have a better world.”

“Adrien I-”

Adrien held up his hand to cut her off “Shove it Lila I don’t give a shit just shut the fuck up, people like you are the reason Hawkmoth gets away with what he does.”

Tears started to prick Lila’s eyes as Adrien verbally berated her.

“Adrien you should probably stop you don’t want Lila getting akumatized, it’s okay,” Marinette had gripped Adrien’s forearm.

He tugged his arm away looking at Marinette his sweet classmate how could she say that it was okay it was far from it.

“No Marinette it’s not ‘okay’ I’m not going to sit here and listen to the human equivalent of garbage insult Ladynoire, and as for Lila getting akumatized who cares if she gets akumatized again at this point she basically works for that fucking terrorist,” the class let out a gasp as Marinette’s mouth hung open tears pricked her eyes as she bolted from the room.

The sight of Marinette fleeing the room seemed to snap Adrien out of his rage. Gathering himself he processed what he just said he finished his rant.

“In conclusion, Lila shut the fuck up and the rest of you show some goddamn respect for Ladynoire I hear one more motherfucker talk about her like that and it’s going to be a wrap for you all.”

With that closing line Adrien bolted from the room after Marinette he felt bad, he shouldn’t have dumped his venom on her she was just trying to get him to calm down.

As he made his way down the steps in his hunt for his classmate, he heard soft sobs coming from below the stairs. He jumped to the bottom and peered under the stairs to see Marinette curled up under the stairs. The sight made his heartache she looked so small just sobbing into her knees.

Adrien slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her. He went to open his mouth to apologize when he heard her speak.

“Thank you,” she choked out.

“For what?”

“For what you said”

“Why are you thanking me?” Adrien asked confused by the turn of events.

She gave him a watery smile and held up her hand on her ring finger he saw the silver ring she always wore but it looked far more familiar. His short stint as Chat Noir reminded him of the exact same ring.

“Oh kitten,” Adrien said as he brought her into a bone-crushing hug.

Marinette laughed in his embrace “You’re not mad, are you?”

“Never,” he breathed.

“Why did you say all that?” Marinette questioned curling into his arms.

“Because you mean so much to me, I love you,” squeezing tighter as he felt her tense in his hold.

“You love me?” Marinette said as a question to herself.

“I do”

“How do you just say that?”

“Because it’s the best thing to ever happen to me,” Adrien said a soft smile stretching across his features.

Marinette’s face had gone aflame at this admission “Well, I love you too.”

She buried her face in her hands as Adrien laughed at her.

“It’s not funny you stupid bug,” She slapped him in the chest as he laughed at her attempt to confess her love.

“Oh, I’m sorry Milady your just too cute” Adrien responded

Their faces had drifted closer during the conversation and Marinette could feel her bug’s breath ghosting across her cheeks. Taking the initiative, she closed the distance between them pressing her lips against his.

Adrien melted into the kiss it was brief, but it was everything he ever wanted he loved this girl, and he wasn’t going to let anyone talk down on her.

“I’ll defend your honor till the day I die Milady”

“And I yours my Lord.”


End file.
